Magick
Magick is based on summoning and controlling various Runes of Power. Rune symbols are the means to control this form of magick, allowing the caster to channel his magickal energies and shape it to a desired effect. Not restricted to Mages alone, Magick can be learned by nearly any Class, although spells are less effective and limited in scope for non-mage adventurers. A quick guide to Magick Magick can be complicating in Dragon's Gate. There are so many factors and problems that one can run into with magick. Using Magick is a three-step process. Before you can ever cast the spell, you have to "weave" the spell and memorize the weaving. The spells gestures must become second nature to the caster before you can successfully use the spell in combat. Weaving a spell is when you combine a an element with a "runeshape." Here is the proper format when attempting to weave a spell. WEAVE ELEMENT SHAPE Or, as the spells become more complicated, WEAVE ELEMENT1 ELEMENT2 ELEMENT3 SHAPE An example of such can be seen here. WEAVE ACID BOLT Once weaved, the spell will be assigned a corridor number. You can either "memorize" the spell, giving it a nickname, or skip ahead to "invoking" the spell. To memorize a spell, MEMORIZE nickname An example of such can be seen here. MEMORIZE ABOLT 7 It is recommended that you memorize the spells, as it will be much easier to remember "abolt" as acid bolt rather than fishing through your spell list to find it. (You can also FORGET a corridor if you no longer wish to know this spell. You must re-weave it before you will be able to invoke it again.) The fun part is finally here. Invoking a spell is casting it. You can cast helpful spells at yourself, harmful spells on adversaries, and some spells can be cast on entire groups! To cast a spell... INVOKE (optional adjective) (corridor name or number) AT target An example of such can be seen here. INVOKE SMALL ABOLT AT SKELETON Such would send an above-average bolt of acid at the skeleton. In most cases, spells cannot "stack" on top of each other such as spells that raise your OR or DR. The only spells that can stack pulsing spells that heal, vigor, or deal damage. Magick Facts *You can only memorize a certain number of spells at a time (35). *You can only have a certain number of element runes implanted at one time. *The runes you can buy are limited by your class (and in the case of Clerics, religion) and your level at spell casting. *Primary elements do not lose charges (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Magick, Holy, etc). *Some spells deal direct damage, some "pulse" damage, and some keep a desired effect for a limited time or until the caster is exhausted or dies. *Each class has its own set of spells. *Scrolls are for sale in the city of Spur to teach the rune combinations for the lower end spells. *Rune combinations in Dragon's Gate can be learned in game through personal experimentation or by mentorship with another member of your class. Category:Misc Category:Skill